Becoming One
by Tricia Wall
Summary: Mio's sister has died by her own hands. How does this effect her mentally? Fatal Frame II


This is my submission for a Fatal Frame club on deviantArt. Its theme was supposed to be a "removed scene". For some reason, this is the first thing that came to mind. :'D

Review and fav, yaddayaddayadda...

* * *

><p>The sunlight sparkled over the surface of the water. The Minakami Dam created this lake. It overlapped the area where we used to play as children. Now, I looked over it, alone. With the area flooded, no more unfortunate souls will encounter that cursed village. Yet, it seemed unfair to me. Why did it have to end with us- with her?<p>

Together... Forever... Why did I feel so alone?

"We used to play here all the time..." Mayu's voice rang through my head as I recalled the last normal conversation that we had before we discovered All God's Village. That was when I wanted to apologize to her. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was for altering her life, making her handicapped, all because I was an ignorant child. However, not only had I missed my chance to, but I committed an act that I can never forgive myself for.

"Mayu..." I whispered to the air as my throat tightened up. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"Mio..."

I froze. Normally, I would have brushed that off, labeling it as a figment of my imagination, but not this time. That voice was so live and clear. Innocence and concern was in that voice. Curious, I turned around.

I had seen the impossible, but this was the strangest of them all. A fragile body stood in the middle of the dirt path. Her limp arms hung to the sides of her body. Her hair covered most of her face, but I felt the black of her eyes pierce me. Lastly, a red bruise glowed faintly on her neck.

"Mayu..." I breathed. It was her. My sister was really there, standing before me. Getting off the bench, I walked towards her slowly, for I feared that I moved too fast, she might disappear, like a dream. "Mayu, it's... I-I can't believe it..."

"Mio," she said, not moving from her spot, "do you remember what I told you?" I stopped walking, being a few mere yards away from her. "The ritual made us become one," she continued as she reached for neck. "We are one of the same. Two chosen children that become one, in the wings of a butterfly." A faint smirk grew on her as she grimaced. ""Together forever", remember?"

Then, she did something that prevented me from turning away. Sliding her hand up her neck, Mayu slipped her fingers into her mouth. The rest of her hand followed, as well as most of her forearm. She moved her arm around, as though she was searching for something. The entire time, she did not once gag or make any kind of natural reaction. It was obvious that her hand was deep inside her neck, for the skin outside of it constantly leveled up and down. Finally, she paused. As she slowly pulled her arm out, the glow of her bruise faded away. When the very last tip of her finger slipped out of her mouth, Mayu allowed her arm to fumble back to the side of her hip. She held something that glowed a crimson color between her index finger and thumb. The object constantly fidgeted, trying to break free. A butterfly?

Before I could register it, Mayu was no longer in front of me. However, her voice suddenly emerged, whispering into my ear, "We've become one, Mio." Suddenly, she took hold of my shoulder and yanked me back. It completely caught me off guard; When was Mayu capable of this strength? I tried to back away, but she dug her nails into my shoulder, causing me to wince in pain.

"Mayu," I pleaded, "what are you doing...?" Falling down on my knees, I looked up at her. I was able to see her face more clearly. The color of her clips had become lighter than the color of her skin. Dark bags rested under her eyes, as though she had not rested in so long. Her pupils were immensely dilated, I couldn't see the color of her irises. As a sadistic smile decorated her face, she raised her saliva-covered arm high in the hair. Before I even had a chance to react, she shoved the crimson butterfly down my throat.

I screamed as I stood up. I swayed, about to push a force off of me, but I realized that nothing was holding me down. I was alone. It was all just a dream.  
>Sitting back down on the bench, I took a moment to recollect myself. My heart was beating against my chest furiously, telling me to get ahold of myself. I looked down at my shoulder, re-imagining the pain that I felt. It scared me how I was able to picture the pain so easily. I lightly touched my neck, remembering the forceful action.<br>I was never going to forget the pain, nor the guilt. It will follow me - haunt me - until the very day that I die. Every day, Mayu's words will continue to torment me.

Didn't we use to promise each other? Together... Forever...


End file.
